X33
by PurplePitohui
Summary: This is a story of clone X33, A.K.A "Leo" as she and her eleven friends try to find a new home safe from the criminal group Zodiac. Humanstuck Post-scratch Trolls
1. Intro AC X33

This is the story of a young mutant clone with many names. Names like clone X-33, experiment A-C, or more recently the sixth or seventh person to be named "Leo" by the criminal group called Zodiac. None of these are her real name, no one ever gave her or any of her friends' real people names, but if she was to name herself, she would probably pick something she really like, like catnip. Thou now that she thinks about it she don't think catnip sounds like a real people name, maybe there is another word for it that fits her better, she will look up more about catnip on her tablet later. But for now you can call her Leo.

Leo is thirteen years old with dark hair under a blue kitty hat and olive green eyes that match the color of her trench coat and the symbol on the black tee-shirt under it, Leo also has a mutant healing factor, animal senses and retractable claws. Leo has three long hooked claws that extend from between her knuckles and a fourth that comes at a different angle from the other three out of the side of her hand just above her thumbs. At the age of ten she given the weapon X treatment and had her bones and claws coated in a special light-blue, magnetically shielded adamantium alloy.

As a clone, Leo doesn't have much in the way of blood relatives, she likes to think of the man she's clone from "Weapon X" as her father, and she is lucky enough to even have an older sister of sorts in the only other still living clone "X-23", Leo has never met these people and might not have ever even heard of them if no for her hacking team mate Gemini. Leo is however very close to several of her team mates, none so more than her best friend Sagittarius. She had been partnered with Mr. Super since she first arrived at the secret Zodiac base "The Vale" when she was six. Their friendship was forged the moment the instructors had him throw her at targets.

Leo and the rest of her team live in "The Vale" whenever they weren't out on missions; at least they did before they escaped. Now they are trying to find a safe haven, a home, someplace that Zodiac can't find them.

* * *

**This idea is up for adoption if anyone is interested. I don't think I'm skilled enough to do it justice.**


	2. Intro AA 0u0

Yes, this is the story of Leo, but it is a story that will go back and be told from many different angels, time and time again. It is a story that at times will give the illusion of going in circles, when in fact it is going in spiral-grafts. And now as this line of narrative dips from the true curve of the tale we bring you back to before we began to introduce the next charter in this story of young Leo.

We bring you to the depth of "The Vale", to a time before the daring escape of the twelve, to the cell of one of this clones, the one more trapped then all the others. Like young Leo, she has had many names, none of them real. She was called clone 00 by her creators, experiment A-A by the ones who tested and rained her and her team mates (and did away with all those that fail to prove worthy enough to be part of the team), but Zodiac called her Aries. She thinks Aries is an Ok name; she isn't that picky, she could be named after a witch that burned churches and still be Ok with it.

Aries at this point in time has just recently turned thirteen. She has curly black hair and her skin is gray do to her mutant origins. For your birthday a few of her friends presented Aries with an outfit they found in a dumpster during a mission, a long, slightly moth-eaten skirt and blouse that they cleaned, died gray and black and inscribed with her symbol in maroon. She was happy for the change in attire; the only other thing she really had to ware was the metal cybernetic battle suite that encased her body and the matching helmet that made her look like a robot with ram horns. Aries, and the others for that matter, only ever got gifts one of the others fished out of the trash when we are out in the real world on missions; the best gift she ever received was the Indiana Jones hat and whip, followed closely by a strange novelty laptop Gemini found for her.

Aries like the rest of team began life as the leftover of some other super soldier cloning project that was salvaged by Zodiac, while Leo was recovered from the infamous Weapon X project Aries was the soul product of a project "Armageddon" that was shut down before it even began. From what Gemini could uncover Armageddon was combining the genetic material of two mutants with god-like abilities and was expecting an offspring with both of their parent's powers, Aries did not meet this expectation. They must have been disappointed when they believed the daughter of gods to be weak telepath only capable of astral projection, and equally they must have turned in their graves the moment that Aries discovered how powerful she truly was, a moment that hasn't quite happened yet but is fast approaching. A grand advent that triggers her teams great escape. But before that she must wake up, Aries must wake up from the coma that her team mate Scorpio put her in years ago during "The Incident".


End file.
